Won't Let You Go
by camillawliet96
Summary: An AU SasuNaru Yaoi FanFiction. After get dumped Naruto met Sasuke, his third year senpai. He began to question himself about his sexual orientation. Don't Like don't Read Please.


It's been raining from this morning in Konoha, the grey clouds seems not moving anywhere since then. The rain drops falls endlessly. Here in Konoha High School some student seems in a rush to catch the train, they ran against the heavy rain with their umbrellas and raincoats. Why do they have to be in a rush? Of course because it's already dusk.

Meanwhile behind the biology lab which placed at the very back of the school's building, there are three people standing in the heavy rain. Two of them use an umbrella together and the other one uses it owns.

"Sorry for not telling you this earlier.."

CRACK

The thunder's crack brings Naruto back from spacing out. His gaze moved from his wet shoes to the two persons that standing in front of him. Their faces blur because of the heavy rain that falls between them.

"It's over, sorry.."

That sentence ends their conversation as the two-person walks away from him. Naruto feels his gaze more blur now. He raise his cold and trembling hand and touches his cheek, there are a flow of tears there.

"Bitch.." he murmured weakly as he sobbing and bite his lip.

Couple of time passed, Naruto still standing with no movements, staring blankly at the rain. He let his umbrella fall to the ground. His tears now mixed up with the heavy pouring rain.

**oOoOo**

Uchiha Sasuke, the student from class 3-A, a very smart student and the president of the school at the same time, seems having a problem with his locker. "Rain and my umbrella is not here, great!" he murmured as he close his locker roughly.

He walk angrily towards the corridor, sometimes put his gaze to the left or right just to make sure there are still some people in this school, if there are, then he intending to borrow their god damn umbrella so that he can go home in peace or rather stuck in this school till morning.

A room which still has its lights on stole his attention. He gazed at his surrounding for a bit, completely silent. Then he looked down at his watch. 'What time is now?' he thinks. The watch shows that it's already 06.30 pm.

"Excuse me," he says politely as he opens the door after a couple of knocking and there's no answer.

From the doorway he examining the room for a bit, there's no one in there. It's only a mannequin, tables, chairs, some faucet with water drops each second and some biology stuff like microscope and whatever is it on the table. Sasuke decided to enter the room and looking for an umbrella in some cupboards, if there's at least one, he'll use it and come back to return it tomorrow.

**oOoOo**

_After some times,_

"Damn," he murmured, totally pissed because there's not even one umbrella in the room. He gazed bluntly at the window beside him, it's still rain outside and it's dark now. He sighed weakly as he walks toward the door to leave the room, but he stopping right away after noticing something unusual. He ran towards the window and look outside again, his eyes narrowed as he examining a person with lab uniform standing in the heavy rain with an umbrella on the ground beside him.

Sasuke is too realistic to think that the person he sees right now is a ghost. After some times looking at the person, he began to worry because that person still not moving anywhere and standing in the heavy rain, no doubt that it's so damn cold out there. In the end he decides to go after that person, he walks outside near the edge of the leak.

"Hey!" he shouted against the noise of the heavy rain. The person he shouted at didn't make any movement as if there's no one around him.

"Hey you over there!" he called once again

Pissed of being ignored, Sasuke gazed at his surrounding to find something that can cover him from the rain, he intend to go after that person, he took a little white board that set at the door and use it to cover his body from the rain and run carefully towards that person, don't want to slipped and fall on the ground.

"Hey you," he says as he finally reach the person and taping his shoulder.

That mysterious person slowly turn his back, onyx and sapphire met, they stare at each other for some seconds.

Sasuke's gaze moved to the person's tie, a red tie. 'A first grade?' he thinks.

Realizes that he started to wet himself, Sasuke take the person's hand and pulls him to walk with him, and take his fell umbrella too.

**oOoOo**

_The Next Day-_

Achoo!

Sasuke finally can't hold in and sneezed loudly, 'So uncool,' he thinks as he wipe his nose tip.

"Flu?" asked Suigetsu that standing beside Sasuke while he put his book and stuff in his bag.

"Hm."

"Then quick pack your stuff, today you don't have anything to do with the student council matter right? Lets go home together." He says as he examining the empty classroom.

"Hey guys, hurry up, will ya? Everyone's already leave." Juugo that stands on the doorway shouted.

Suigetsu takes out a yellow sweater from his bag and shove it at Sasuke's face.

"Oww!"

"Use it! Where the heck is your blazer anyway?" he asked bluntly as he zips his bag.

'Yellow..' inner Sasuke as he staring at the sweater on his hand intently. Too intents as he awkwardly realized that both Suigetsu and Juugo staring at him with curiosity on their face.

"My blazer still at the laundry," he answered awkwardly as he put on the sweater.

Suigetsu and Juugo still stare at him curiously.

"Now what?" he asked bluntly as he stands up and put on his bag.

"Nope." They answered, grinning.

"Hm, lets get your asses outta here then."

The three of them walks trough the hallway to the very back side of the school where their locker placed to take their outdoor shoes. As he walked, Sasuke turn his gaze to the right side of the hallway, staring at the empty corridor where the biology lab set.

His steps began to slow down and finally he stops walking. He stares quietly at the lab's door for a moments, a couple of minutes had passed. He realized that both his friend already gone, his eyes looked towards people in the hallway but he couldn't find them.

'Crap, what the hell am I doing..' he thinks.

"Umm, excuse me senpai.."

Sasuke gasped as he glanced in front of him to find a blonde boy with a pair of bright blue eyes standing before him, holding a wrapped blazer with both his hand, it seems that he just washed it.

"I want to return this, thanks for yesterday senpai."

"Hm," Sasuke answers coldly s he snatch the blazer and leaves the boy.

"Umm, wait senpai..!"

Sasuke stops and glance back for a bit without saying a word.

"My name is Naruto, Namikaze Naruto,"

"…..,"

"Heeeeeei Sasukeeee! You dumb ass!"

Sasuke sighed weakly as he smiled at Naruto and walks away toward Suigetsu that run after him.

"Where the fuck has you been? I thought you were collapsed and dead somewhere in this school,"

"Hm,"

"Hey you assholes, are we going home now?" Juugo shouted from the end of the corridor, make some students staring at him.

Meanwhile, Naruto still stood in the hallway with his face bright red after seeing Sasuke's smile just now. He staring at Sasuke's back as he walks away and disappear in the crowded hallway.

"Hey get a grip..! He's a guy!" he murmured as he taping his cheek roughly.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**

_***camillawliet96***_


End file.
